Descent into a Hell called Love
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Obito Uchiha raped a kunoichi after the failed attempt to take the Ninetailed beast during Naruto's birth. He did it again three years later. He's begun a descent into a hell he never expected...a hell called Love. Will he learn to understand the feelings of the woman he assaulted and dealing with two sons? Or will he continue on his dangerous path for The Eye of the Moon?


_Author: Well, this is a rewritten version of Hidden Love. After not touching the original story for months on end, I decided it was time for a makeover! This is going to flip flop between current and past events, and goes in depth to the mentality both Obito and Kurohyou have. I switched from Madara to Obito because of certain character revelations in recent manga chapters._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, or line. I only own the obvious OC's and specific plot.**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR RAPE, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, GORE, EXCESSIVE BLOOD AND ADULT THEMES! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER AND WILL NOT FIX MY STORY BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE THEMES IN IT. TOUGH SHIT! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER. MONITOR WHAT YOU READ BY YOURSELF!**

_Descent into a Hell called Love_

_Chapter 1: The First Assault_

_~17 Years After Ninetails- The Fourth Great Shinobi War~_

"Are you ready for the fight?" A masked figure, hidden by the shadow of the cave Obito Uchiha was in, asked. Their effigy was hidden by a plain white mask, adorned only with the character of panther painted on the forehead. They wore dark clothes, mostly ambiguous in definition had their chest not been round. It was a woman, a kunoichi. Obito, clad in his war outfit, turned towards the figure. His eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cave, cutting through the oppressive black like two shining blades.

"I told you to stay at the base." He hissed in the dark, turning and striding up to the woman. The kunoichi only turned her masked face up at him, black eyes peering at his sharingan and rinnegan intently, respectfully awed.

"I'm not allowing you to send two teenage boys into a war battle without someone to watch them. You can't keep them in your sights while fighting the allied shinobi forces. I WILL stay with them." The kunoichi hissed back, her eyes unwavering. Obito growled, narrowing his eyes down at the defiant kunoichi.

"Don't try to cower me into going back. They are my sons, and my responsibility. I don't want them to get murdered on the battlefield because they ran into Kakashi or Gai." The kunoichi added firmly, grasping one of Obito's arms. The man peered down at her, and slowly the tense set of his shoulders lessened.

"Fine. But you must stay out of the direct line of fire around me. The shinobi army will be concentrated on me and Madara, and I don't need you and the boys getting caught in the crossfire." He ordered sharply.

"Of course." The kunoichi replied, tilting her head foreword slightly in submission. The cave fell silent, but not with the uneasy oppressiveness of awkward companionship. It was a casual silence, one understood only by friends and lovers. Obito reached up, his fingers stroking the hidden contours of the metal choker necklace the kunoichi wore. He could make out the bulging forms of the Uchiha clan symbol and the jewel magmata that swirled around it. The only collar he had placed upon her, once a symbol of slavery, was now one of devotion and loyalty.

"Most prisoners would find a giant battle like this as an opportune moment to run... But you won't. Why is that?" Obito asked softly, placing his hand on the side of the kunoichi's face. He could almost hear the smile on her face as she spoke.

"Because you broke me."

_~Year of Ninetails~ _

The night of the Ninetails attack, Kurohyou Tsuki could feel the fear bubble in the pit of her stomach like a vast cauldron of boiling water. It made her sick and tremulous, even if she wasn't on the front lines. The screams of countless shinobi and civilians melded together into one agonizing sound that drove the young kunoichi to hold her head. Her skin crawled with a sea of goosebumps as children cried and shinobi gave dying gurgles to their comrades. It was a slaughter, a continuos stream of blood and carnage that never ceased. But now, the night was silent. Already the Beast had been sealed away with the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage and his beloved wife. The village was in shambles, its citizens shaken to the core. Kurohyou had long since parted from her team mates, needing to separate herself from the cries of orphaned children and grieving family members. It was too much for a mere Chunin graduate of 17 years and a day to handle. Kurohyou was crouched before a pond, breathing heavily as she stared at her still reflection. Her fair skin was pale, drawn from the shock of battle and the growing stress of the aftermath. Her deep blue eyes were wide in their sockets, silver flecks visible among the sea like depths of her iris. Her shoulders shook as she leaned forward, black hair falling forward to conceal half of her shocked face. Its usual raven silk nature was matted with blood and tangled, bits of leaves and sticks intertwined with the black locks. One gloved hand reached up to pluck a twig from a growing rats nest, her eyes sliding closed for a brief moment. A fluttery breath escaped her chapped lips, relief starting to find its way through her exhausted body.

"I can't...I can't believe I just ran off like that. Sensei, Uryuu and Nire must be worried." Kurohyou muttered to herself, leaning back onto her feet. For minutes, all she did was sit and pull the bits of debris from her hair, eyes closed and humming uneasily. ~I should know better. The life of a shinobi isn't about making peace... We're warriors, the protectors of our country. We can't run away when faced with a dangerous foe.~ Kurohyou chided to herself, taking a deep breath. It was time to go back. As the kunoichi rose to her feet, a figure swathed in black watched her intently from the trees. His persona was concealed by a white mask with a black flame pattern, and his body slightly shook with the last dregs of adrenaline. It was Obito. Anger boiled beneath his skin, running scorching hot like the coals of blacksmith's forge. He had failed. He had failed to destroy Konohagakure as he had proclaimed. The Nine Tailed Beast had been long since been sealed away, far from his grasp at the moment. ~Damn him...damn Yondaime and his family. Victory was so close!~ Obito sneered in his head, gritting his teeth together. Molars ground against each other, holding back a tide of expletives and grating screams of rage. He eyed the kunoichi beneath the trees, wiping the last bits of dirt and blood from her clothes before she returned to the village. ~I can make her suffer... I can make her suffer for all the years I've suffered!~ The figure nearly shouted his resolution to the heavens as his muscles coiled into tight springs, awaiting for the opportune moment to strike down his prey. Kurohyou was shorter than him, and males tended to pack on muscle faster than females. And she looked shaken, probably a little disoriented. The Nine Tails destruction had proven to be effective in confusing the younger shinobi. This kunoichi couldn't be more than seventeen. Obito could feel his lip curl upwards in a rancor ridden, lecherous sneer. Even after the battle with the Fourth, he was still bursting with energy. It was going to be easy to take Kurohyou down. The masked man fell to the forest floor behind Kurohyou with a silent thump, his feet no more than a wisp of air over the fallen leaves that scattered the ground. One arm snapped out, wrapping around Kurohyou's mouth like a vise. A muffled scream left her mouth as she bucked against his hand, trying to hit her assailant while reaching for a kunai. Obito snatched up her wrists in his free hand, pinning them to her chest. Kurohyou's body writhed and bucked against Obito, sending waves of freshly adrenaline fueled lust and anger. He moved his hand to cover her nose and mouth, his hands locked tight around her. His grip was like steel, unwavering and solid.

"BE QUIET!" Obito hissed, feeling Kurohyou's body grow weaker and sluggish as the deprivation of air took over her body. She fell still, chest heaving as she gaped for any sliver of breath. Obito slightly moved his fingers, allowing her nose passage for air.

"You will be quiet. Make too much of a racket, and I will kill you." Obito sneered, feeling Kurohyou shudder in his grasp. The young kunoichi felt fear clutch at her form, sending a cold chill down her spine and straight to the pit of her already nauseous stomach.

"Now stay still and don't move. I won't hesitate to kill you and leave your cold corpse for the carrion birds to eat." Obito hissed, letting go of Kurohyou's wrists long enough to reach into his pack for the tight cord that was in there. Kurohyou whimpered as Obito yanked her wrists behind her back and wrapped them tight with the cord. The thick strands bit into her chilled skin, producing beads of blood with every jostling movement. The kunoichi jerked as a dark cloth fell over her eyes, pulled tight across her vision. It was a blindfold, a further restriction to her body. It felt foreign, to be deprived of her sight and ability to use her hands... It was wrong. Kurohyou cried out as she was pushed to the ground, her shoulder connecting with the slick dirt and dead leaves of the forest floor first. Her body followed suit, muscles pulled tight in a valiant, yet futile effort to stop herself from colliding with the ground and minimize damage. Kurohyou curled into a tight ball, her skin covered in apprehensive goosebumps. She waited for the first blow, for him to strike her down and beat her until she was no more. But no such blow came. Instead, with a barely held back scream, Kurohyou realized that the shifting sound she heard wasn't the wind moving through the trees... It was the sound of fabric being removed. He was going to rape her.

"N-no! Please d-don't!" Kurohyou pleaded with a hoarse whisper, trying to crawl backwards. A hand snapped out to clasp around the kunoichi's slender throat, cutting off her begging words.

"Shut up... You deserve to suffer, just like I suffered, Leaf Shinobi." Obito hissed, his grip tightening around Kurohyou's throat as he straddled her hips. Gurgles left her gaping mouth, spittle rising up and spilling over her quickly bluing lips. Obito felt a strange sort of sick satisfaction as the kunoichi writhed and gasped beneath him, with the power to suffocate her to death or allow her to live. It was an intoxicating feeling. Obito loosened his grip enough to allow Kurohyou to breath, his other hand reaching down and ripping at her clothes. The fabric split away easily, falling to the furrowed ground in shreds of dyed cotton and silk. Kurohyou's body was exposed, piece by piece until she lay bare beneath Obito's grip. She shivered in the open air, fair skin crawling with goosebumps. A whimper left her lips as Obito's hand cupped one soft breast. Kurohyou felt a wetness prick at her covered eyes, her figure trembling with fear. She didn't want this!

"I am going to ruin you like this country has ruined me..." Obito hissed, letting the final part of his own garments fall to the forest floor. Kurohyou remembered little of what happened next. She felt the wracking pain of her body, the muffled screams as Obito ruined her, the feeling of bucking and crying as the masked man delved deep into her, probing her body. Her body ached as he abused her, dug in nails leaving bright red streaks on her skin and bite marks cruelly doled out. She couldn't tell if the assault lasted mere minutes or hours, but when the final degrading blow was delivered, Kurohyou lay limply upon the ground. No more whimpers left her mouth, only tears stained the black blindfold over her eyes. She could feel warm blood and other bodily fluids drip down her shaking leg, puddling beneath her. The kunoichi was dancing on the edge of unconsciousness, hoping to blissfully pass out. Kurohyou felt the cold tip of a kunai press into her chest, hovering right above her frantically beating heart.

"Look at you...now you're just as ruined as I am." Obito whispered, tempted to drive the kunai deep into her heart. Bruises littered her body, a thick collar of black and blue adorning her swan like neck. Her wrists had long gone numb, chaffed from the cord and bleeding profusely. All that was left was to end her pathetic life.

"KURO! KURO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" The sound of a girls voice boomed across the silent forest, followed by the shuffling of searching shinobi.

"KUROHYOU!" A man's voice called out, sounding worried and close. Obito withdrew his weapon, leaving a pinprick of blood in its place. Perhaps it would be crueler to leave her here, to be subject to the judgment and ridicule of her teammates. Obito sneered as he stood, looking down on the havoc he had wrecked upon Kurohyou. She looked so lovely covered in blood and his seed seeping from her ravaged womanhood. Obito disappeared as the searching shinobi drew close, out of sight and out of mind as they discovered their still comrade. Obito watched from the shadows as Kurohyou's team mates fretted and fussed, expressions drawn tight. The male Obito heard earlier shucked off his outer yukata and wrapped it around Kurohyou, cradling her body in his muscled arms. The cord was cut and the blindfold tossed away, revealing the kunoichi's dazed gaze and unresponsive face. They quickly took her away, rushing back to the village without looking for the assailant. Obito felt a growing sickness in his stomach as the last dregs of adrenaline and anger faded away. He had wanted to take control of the Nine Tailed Beast, not rape and nearly murder a random kunoichi he had come across. Yet with a stunning moment of clarity, he realized that neither actions were different from the other. He could not believe that he had stooped to the level of a mere rapist in order to make someone suffer. But he had done just that. The descent into hell was only just beginning, and Obito Uchiha was going to be dragged down to it by Kurohyou Tsuki, kicking and screaming all the way.

_**~ Next time on Decent into a Hell called Love!~**_

_As the battle between Obito and the Great Shinobi Alliance starts up, Kurohyou reminisces on the time she spent as a regular single mother, and how she came to bear two sons._

_Author: Alright, let's go and hit that review button! I know you can type even if it's just a few tiny comments! Come on! I promise Obito won't hurt you much! :D_

…_actually, I can't promise anything._

_Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D_


End file.
